Ulrach vs Godzilla
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: We all know Godzilla, the King of The Monsters. But when a monster is made, he will battle him for the crown. Who will win?
1. Ulrach Awakening

In a lab outside Monster Island scientests try to make a monster like warden to make an order for Monster island. The Project named Project _Brain Scramble_.

December 16, 2017. From the jornal of Dr. Martine Luther Jones.

Day 20 of creation. Day of Escape.

The scientests try to make the monster, whom has no name as of now, is made by fuseing, stiching, and more. So many failures, so many god damn failures to make this perfect monster. But perfection comes to a price of the failures. They want to make the monster have hypnotist like powers, making him be able to fight not only the real monsters on Monster Island but can fight their subconscious, if he wins their brain rots away. When a monster dies he takes their not only their life but their memories, emotions, and knowledge. And the sacrafices are needed from the Misfits. They disect their brain and fuse it into one brain. A brain to make all other masterminds cry in shame. But the most difficult part is trying to find the perfect parts from the monsters, it is not like we can cut off Godzilla's leg without a scratch. We need to find bones, dead creature parts, to make this Monster.

80%.. 80% before this "Perfection" is made. Or will it be a sixteenth misfit? 90%... good almost there. Heart fuctions normal, breath normal, sight optimal. Good all is good. All is- What the?!- The load up is glitching? We have never seen or had any problems with the machine. Why is it going? It is up: 80% 1% 19% it just continues going higher and lower. All is going wrong, maybe it is a misfi-?! What in the hell happened?! One of the scientest exploaded. Oh God.. the Body. It is moving! It is fucking moving! We mus get out of her-!

-End of Taped Recording-

I awoken with the sound of my heart beating. Air running through my throat. I had sight. What a sickening creature I am. A monster with T-Rex legs and teeth, Raptor claws, Pure white eyes, a dirty.. dirty black tounge, yellow teeth, a bit of chunks of meat hanging off my body, scars, stiches.. so... much stiches... then my brain was in pain. It hurt. It burned. It felt like it was pulsing with my pain. I, out of my control, saw many doctors, stareing at me. I have no idea what they had. Fear? Anger? Intimation? Sickening? I hated them.

Suddenly, my eyes shined yellow then purple. I saw the man grip his head. He screamed "My brain! He's crushing... It!" And he died with me only hearing a pop and plop when he knelt and laid to the ground, dead.. his head gone. His brain scattered, it was blown up by me. And I had never felt a better since of happiness as I felt my brain pulsing. Like... Like... I was taking the memories, emotions, knowledge from this human. He had a family. Ugly wife, Ugly Children, on the brink of suicide. He took this work a long way from home to be away from them.

I laughed, hard. All that came out was a broken roar. They all screamed I roared again as I bit a scientest in half. I saw one with a tap recorder. Possibly, he had be recording his work. I stomped on him. Crushing him. The tape recorder fell to the side. I crashed out of the lab and saw an Island. A island that I wanted to be mine and mine alone. I. Am. Ulrach.


	2. Godzilla vs Ulrach I

Day 28 6:08 AM Secrect lab in the Production of Project _Brain Scrambler_

The only thing preventing me from here to the island is water. Could I breathe underwater? Or will I just die getting there. Mind as well try. One step in the water surged my sense. Cold. The water was so damn cold. I walked under water. Then I discovered a ability I have. Raptor-like speed. I ran on the ocean floor. My lungs worked underwater as well as out of water.

Day 30 6:10 PM Near Near Monster Island's Beach

I am nearing the island I have been going without rest. Not because I wanted to force myself to go. I, just, never felt tired... or hungry for that matter. A few hours later I am on the surface of this repulsive island of shrubbery, green grass and trees, and the water.. It needed to be green. I saw a idiotic purple like monster who has a horn. I know who this monster is, Baragon, I went to him and kicked him in his side, causeing him to fly onto his side with a hole in his rib from my claws. He was bleeding hard thin a monster gripped me and flung me to a mountain. I coughed as I stared at the scales of the "King Of The Monsters" Godzilla. I want that crown. And I will rip it off of him like how I will rip off his head. Godzilla Shot me a glare. I could tell he wanted me to leave. This Baragon fellow must've been a ally to him. I walked up to the weak body of Baragon and put a foot on him and stood ontop of him, I could hear his ribs cracking. He let out a roar of pain. Godzilla charged at me I jumped onto the mountain and dropped kicked Godzilla in the face, he didn't go down and he grabbed me by the leg and flung me into the rive, crushing some trees in the making. I was clearly more agile. He put one foot on me as I through a large amount of sand in his eyes. He roared in pain and shielded his eyes as he stood back. I quickly stood up and rammed into him, biting his arm. And he screeched in pain as blood filled my black tounge. I let go and grabbed onto his throat slamming his head onto a mountain. He began choking me as I let go. He stared at me as he readied his plasma breath, I reacted quickly and gabbed his lower maw and pointed it upward so his blast will shoot at the sky. I kicked him as he stagged backward. I grabbed Baragon's body by his tail and whacked him on the side of his head and I tried to whack him again but he grabbed it from me and threw it at me. I dodged to the left. It was clear that I cannot rough him through. I need a game plan. I ran back to the ocean I could hear Godzilla laughing at me, he wanted to fight him so he can murder me. But,strangely, he never followed me. It was like he expected this from me. That he will, no, **must** know that I will come back for round two. He won round one but not the second.

Day 32 December 24, 2017 6:47 AM From the Written Jornal of Martinez Hernadez Jr.

It has been two days since that strange.. Frankenstein abombination came to Monster Island. He murdered Baragon. And was fought and defeated,not killed, by Godzilla. This creature must not escape to Tokyo or Osaka, or anywhere else in the world. If this devil of a creature kills our last hope for salvation what will happen then? Will he exterminate us? After us the Voortaak? But the other question is.. is our Hero in a Villain's body really going to save us? We all know Godzilla. He will destroy a city to get to.. that Thing. And nothing will stand in his way. My name is Martinez, I keep survalence on the monsters of Monster Island, I am 32 years of age. And if I die.. tell my mom I love her.. my nephew as well. But I sure as hell ain't lettin' this monster kill us. Or harm anyone else in the making. The people around me are also afraid what this monster will do. Will he do so much harm King Ghidorah and the Voortaak do to this world combined? Or is this.. monster, a Sheep in Wolf's clothing and are we judgeing him wrongly? Maybe he will be the new protector of Earth? What is this monster going to do? Only time will tell. Pray of God, Allah, Buddah, or whoever the hell you pray for if this monster IS evil. Pray that Godzilla will kill him.


	3. Muoi

Day 39 4:50 PM Avery Islands, Lousiana. Salt Dome Cave

I have been pacing around this god damned salt cave.I hated the smell. This is whatpeople use as perserveitives for their food? Disgusting, Revolting.. My brain is having that damned pulsing pain. And then it feels like there are.. sparks in my brain. I groaned,roared in pain. Ihit the ground, clutching my head. I was slowly going to the fetale postion, and I drifted off to sleep.

Day 39 4:58 PM Avery Islands, Lousiana. Salt Dome Cave.

I awoke from a sudden shake, like a... earthquake? No, this place is not prone to earthquakes. Something else.. but what? I stood up. My head stopped aching for the reason I have none. I walked deeper in the cave, breathing through my mouth to avoid the scent of Salt. I saw in the darkness, deep in the cave, a shine. It shine Red, Blue, Yellow, and finally Pink. It got closer, I was mesmerised by the colors. Stupid? Yes. I saw a giant beast walking on four legs. From his back were larger pinkish white crystal from his back. There were some that made spines, his teeth. But one thing from this creaturemade me want to vomit. Usally, there are eyes. One, two, three, and so on but this creature had none. Those crystals were coming from from his eyes as well, this brute spoke after sniffing. My guess is that his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were boosted.. a lot. "Master? Yes.. Master.. Master...smells of," -He sniffed me again-"death. Heart rate... slow... breath... normal." The salt creature said to me. I could have conversations with these types of beasts, my guess was since I talked clearly to him. "I am Ulrach. Monster made from humans, built by stiches and death. Who are you?" I said. "I am a monster from your imagination, Master." The creature replied.

"My imaination? How?"

"I have no idea, your power. Not mine, master."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Calling me master."

"Ah I see." He swished his tail around, my guess he was enjoying the rakeing his tail made. It was sickening to my ears. But I wanted to know what was this monster. "What is your name. Tell me. Now." I said, growling lowly. The beast chuckled. "My name is whatever you wish it to be. But my guess a suitable name would be.. Muoi." The beast said. I wanted to vomit at the name but I managed to croak,"Why? What does that mean?" He smirked a toothy smirk,exposing his pinkish white crystal teeth,"It means Salt in korean. If may be same to you, I wish to join you. Rule this world, you and I." I spat as I turned away, I tilted my head for him to follow which he did like a stupid, sick, puppy. I just wanted to leave thisgodforsaken salt cave.

From the audio jornal of Michelle "Shelly" Witzenberg. New York, New York. Day 40 12:00 AM

I have just left Avery Islands a few moments ago. Ulrach was there. I know of that. But, one thing intrigues me. There was differerent foot print. Not his but a another monster. I feared this.. a soon to be tyrant such as Ulrach is already hatching his mental capabilities? That could worry me. Who am I? I am Michelle. My stepfather worked on Project _Brain Scrambler_.If this monster is inteligent enough to name himself, that could lead to a disaster. I tried to persuade him not to do this, for the risks were too high. I fear that our Protecter who has a villain's ways, Godzilla. Will and couldnot take on Ulrach alone. He needs help..FOr if Ulrach unlocks all his power that will be the final will of Earth. Of, well, Humanity. I, and my partner, are making our way to Los Angeles in Calafornia. We need to, our worst thoughts, ask the Vortaak to assist us. Ithas been some years since their queen died. And a new king took over. The king is more egomanical as the queen was. And hated the human race. But if we can have at least their monsters: Megalon, Mechagodzilla, Orga, or Gigan. Maybe Godzilla will have a chance? But only time will tell. This is a deadly game of poker. We cannot risk there being a loss or we are all dead.


End file.
